


Paradise Lost

by violetra



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Age Difference, Conversations, F/M, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Kissing, Love/Hate, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Revenge, Torture, kill bill inspired, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetra/pseuds/violetra
Summary: A mysterious woman appears in Fall's End wearing a hospital gown, holding a handgun, and possessing a thirst for revenge. Little does anyone know that not only she used to be under Joseph Seed's thumb, but she holds a big secret, and Joseph has one too.





	Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the church scene in Kill Bill. I love that movie so much and quite a few of the characters reminded me of the Seeds.

“Welcome to Hope County,” the Bride read as she drove past the vandalized sign. “Sinner,” she snickered to herself at the spray-painted word. She was definitely in the right place.

She couldn’t help but admire the Montana wilds; the mountains, the wildlife, the green. It was just the place for Eden’s Gate, a perfect location for Joseph’s garden. Her fingers tightened around the leather steering wheel as she thought about Joseph. She glanced down to the pistol next to her in the passenger’s seat. She thought about each one of the Seed’s, about how she wanted to kill each one.

She wanted to torture John, to pry his mouth open forcing him to confess every sin he committed against her. She wanted to smash the fingers of his hand, the one he used to tattoo her body.

She wanted to tie down Faith, just like what she had done to her. She wanted to strap her down to a chair forcing her to detox her system of every drug she was on, hoping the agony of losing her crutch would hurt her first before killing her.

She wanted to lock Jacob in a cage, just like he had done as a punishment to her. She wanted to sit back and watch, as he would slowly go mad just like he did in the stories he’d tell of his past. With Joseph, she wasn’t sure exactly how she could hurt him the same way he had hurt her. He had taken so much away from her. Taking out his family was a way to start. She slammed her fist down over and over on the dash as the memories flooded back.

“Fuck!” She pulled back her hand in pain. The pain couldn’t mask how empty the Bride felt.

3 Years Earlier

The Bride was staring out into the Oklahoman plains, watching the wind flatten the tall grass. She affectionately rubbed her stomach as she leaned against the church banister.  
She heard someone behind her clear their throat. The Bride turned her head around expecting to find her fiancé, but she was met face to face with Joseph. He was wearing one of his well-tailored suits and his signature pair of sunglasses. He was leaning against the building, staring at the Bride intently.

“You are so beautiful in white,” he said coolly. She turned around to face him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, his eyes falling to her extended stomach.

“And with child,” he said breathlessly. The Bride continued to rub her belly as she walked slowly towards Joseph.

“You found me,” she said, barely able to conceal her smile. “What are you doing here?”

She missed him, she thought about him every day. The butterflies in her stomach distracted her mind from thinking about any sinister reason as to why he tracked her down. Joseph shifted his body weight off the chipped wall of the church.

“I had to see you on your big day, to hear the vows you wrote to God,” he turned around to peek quickly through the church window to catch a view of her fiancé. “I also wanted to see your future husband.”

The Bride felt her face go hot as she heard the subtle hint of jealously in his voice.

“Envy is a sin,” she said playfully. Joseph turned back around to face her once again. He just gave her a small smile in response.

“Where are they?” she asked, referring to his siblings. He could hear the disgust in her voice, but he ignored it.

“Someone has to stay home and guard Eden.”

“Strange, usually at least one of them is following you around like a dog.”

Joseph acted again like he didn’t hear that comment. “Remember how you always told me you wanted to try rock climbing – “

“Why are you here?” The Bride interrupted him with the question again, more drawn out and serious. Joseph walked the space between them, leaving very little room. He peeled down the collar of her dress to reveal the small tattoo on her breast. It was the Eden’s Gate cross. He stroked it with two fingers. His fingers felt like ice, causing her skin to erupt in goosebumps.

“I wanted to give you another chance,” he whispered. “I want you to come back with me.”

The Bride took a step back to keep Joseph from touching her any further.

“I can’t do that, Joseph. I have a new life now,” she whispered back.

“I’m starting a new congregation, it’s beautiful,” he said beginning to back her into the bannister. “It’s in Montana. There’s mountains, a valley, a beautiful clean river. It’s everything we ever hoped for. Our perfect garden.”

The Bride’s back was pressed against the bannister with one arm around it for support and another arm around her belly. Joseph’s hand went up to her cheek and began stroking it lightly. The Bride could feel tears beginning to build in her eyes and a lump form in her throat.

“I can’t,” she said quietly. His hand went up to wipe the tears away. He then kissed her forehead softly.

“Please,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. His hands fell to her shoulders.

“Not after what happened, Father,” she whispered back. His grip tightened for a second at the name she used to call him. They stood there for what felt like an eternity. She could feel his breath, his warmth, his strong hold. It almost felt like they began to sway at some point. Joseph pulled back to look down at her stomach, he had an expression the Bride couldn’t recognize. She couldn’t pinpoint if it was anger, disappointment, or shock. Joseph was unpredictable like that.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you more beautiful than in this moment,” he said reaching down to touch her stomach. He paused before making contact. “May I?” He asked looking deep into her eyes. She bit her lip nervously, before nodding yes. Before Joseph could feel for the baby, a voice came from the entrance of the church.

“Honey?”

The Bride and Joseph spun around in unison. She cleared her throat before walking over to her confused fiancé and gave him a hug.

“Oh, Travis this is my,” her voice said slowly trying to think of an excuse.

“I’m her father. My name is Joseph,” Joseph said quickly.

Travis’s face relaxed before walking to Joseph to shake his hand.

“It’s so great to finally meet you sir,” Travis said patting Joseph on the shoulder lightly after the handshake. “You’re seem young to be her father,” he said half-jokingly.

The Bride laughed nervously. “Well he’s not my real father. He’s just always been like one to me.”

“How old are you, Travis?” Joseph asked.

“I’m twenty-five, sir. You know, I think she only started dating me, so I could buy her booze!” He said nudging Joseph in the shoulder trying to get him to laugh. Joseph wasn’t amused.

“Ah, so you drink now?” Joseph said giving her a disappointed look and a glance at her stomach.

She quickly shook her head. “Travis! I haven’t had a day drink since the day I’ve met you!”

Travis began an attempt at backtracking, after seeing the horror in the Bride’s eyes and the judgement from Joseph’s.

“Oh sir, please don’t take offense. See I do this thing where I try to tell a joke and – “

“Travis,” the Bride interrupted. “I need to talk to Joseph for just one minute and then we can get started with the ceremony, okay?”

Travis turned around giving her a relieved look. “Okay, baby.” He walked back towards the entrance of the church, first giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Joseph only shook his head. “I thought you would have found a righteous man, not a profligate.”

She stormed up to him and pointed a finger into his chest. “He was joking, and at least he cares about me. He doesn’t treat me like dog shit – “

“The words you speak have such bitter resentment. Profanity doesn’t suit you.”

The Bride ignored him. “He’s an honest man with an honest career. It’s easy, like love should be.”

Joseph responded by just kissing her on the lips sweetly. They were warm, inviting, and addictive. She pulled back remembering where they were.

“Fuck you, Joseph Seed,” she said through her teeth and began to walk back to the church. He grabbed her hand.

“I’m giving you one last chance,” he said. “God may give you an unlimited amount, but I cannot.”

She responded by jerking her hand away. Travis came fumbling outside the church once again.

“I thought about something just now! You should let Joseph give you away. He might not be your real father, but – “

“That’s sweet, but Joseph was just leaving. He just wanted to stop by, he’s a busy man.”

Joseph stepped up to place an arm around her. “I’d be honored to give you away.”

The Bride just shook her head in amazement at his charisma. She had forgotten what it was like being around him twenty-four-seven. Travis turned back to his bride. 

“I’ll be waiting at the altar, I love you.” He gave her a lingering kiss that time, before turning around quickly to walk down the aisle.

“I always thought my brothers would walk you down the aisle to me,” Joseph began as he interlocked his arm with hers. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek. She cradled her stomach as they began walking.

“Please, enough talking.”

Before making it halfway down the aisle, she could barely feel the needle enter her neck. The drug inside, however, caused her to fall to the floor in a daze. She turned on her side to locate the perpetrator. It was Faith, with that shit-eating grin. She had been sitting in the pews, waiting. The Bride could hear muffled gunshots and screams ring out as she lost consciousness.

The Bride’s was out for what felt like a second, but she would awake multiple times to see the carnage around her. There was John, standing in the middle of the aisle, shooting with an assault rifle, laughing like a mad man as he unloaded into the unsuspected crowd. Jacob was walking up to the bodies, searching for any survivors. Using his combat knife, he would finish off any who weren’t dead yet. Faith suddenly appeared in front of the Bride’s face at one point. She was holding her hand.

“Everything’s going to be okay. Just let go,” she would say over and over.

The Bride began to listen to her, she could just let go. She could just let everything end. But she could feel her belly kick, as if her baby was telling her to fight it. The Bride tried to get up, but Faith pushed her back onto the floor angrily. She lost consciousness again.

The Bride could hear footsteps approach around her, the vibrations causing her to wake. It was John, Jacob, and Faith all staring down at her. Faith looked at her with pity, Jacob was emotionless, and John could barely keep his smile from emerging. Joseph seemed to appear out of nowhere, standing over her as well. He was holding a revolver.

“I didn’t want to hurt you, but it became clear to me one night,” He began loading the gun. “If I can’t have you, no one can.” Joseph looked around at the others, indicating them it was time for them to leave. They exited the church, giving her one last look.

“You were perfect,” he spun the gun’s cylinder. “Untouched by the evils of this world for the most part. I wanted you to live with me, in my garden forever.” He closed his eyes and moaned a little, thinking about the past. The Bride spat out blood, trying to get it onto him. Joseph didn’t react.

“I knew that if you wanted to come back with me, we would’ve been able to make it work. You would of had to reach atonement once again, but we could have made it work.”

She tried to wiggle away from him, but she couldn’t find the strength.

“But if you wanted to stay here, I couldn’t let you live on as the sinner you’ve made yourself into. It’s like running over a deer and not having the mercy to finish it as it limps away. God told me to do this.”

Joseph raised the gun to her head. She used all her strength to say what she wanted to say, her final confession to the Father.

“Joseph, the baby’s yours – “

BANG!

For three years, she was in a coma. She had somehow remained alive after being shot in the head. She finally awoke one night.

She felt strange. She slowly looked down and saw her stomach was now flat. She clutched to it in horror, trying to feel any kicking. She screamed into a pillow. Later, she escaped the hospital, stealing a carelessly unlocked truck. Not thinking twice, she began driving to Montana.

“There’s mountains, a valley, a beautiful clean river,” she heard Joseph’s voice ring out.

She drove on, stopping only for anything absolutely necessary while remaining dressed in her hospital gown. After finally locating Hope County after hearing rumors about a cult in a gas station bathroom, she drove through a town called Fall’s End. She pulled up to a bar there, looking at the crass sign. She walked inside, not having a care in the world, only being fueled by wrath alone. She came to ask questions but what she found was so much more. Immediately she had walked into a conversation between two women, discussing on finding some sort of semi-trailer truck. The two women froze as they checked the Bride up and down. Donned in a hospital gown, yellow socks, and ruffled hair, the Bride only gave them a sharp smile.

“Where can I find John Seed?

 

Joseph knew she was still alive. John wanted to finish her off once and for all, but Joseph wouldn’t let him. He knew there was a reason why she wasn’t dead. This was a test, he told himself.

“John, God has given me a beautiful gift,” he said looking out into the backyard. “She’ll come back to find her spot again. She’ll need our help to find the light again, John.”

“Of course, Father.” John lowered his head submissively.

“This is our future, John,” Joseph said pointing outside. “This child, my child, will lead Eden’s Gate.”


End file.
